


Little Gifts

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: The holidays are a stressful time for everyone, Vex'ahlia knows that for sure. However, as she plans for her new family's first Hanukkah together, she can't help but hope for a reprieve from all the worried of the past year. All she wants is the perfect holiday for her, her daughter and her husband. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hanukkah Sameach, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! Hope you enjoy this <3

Vex'ahlia could not wait for this year to be over. While the year did give her the greatest blessing she could ever ask for in the form of her daughter, it also delivered the hardest blow in the loss of her brother. Her highest high and her lowest low both happened in the span of these twelve months. For the new year, all she wanted was peace.

However, before she could say goodbye to this eventful year, she first had to survive the holidays. Vex had always had mixed feelings about this time of year; she had wonderful memories of Christmas with her mother and brother, but then feelings of, at best, disdain for the holidays with her father. But now she had Vesper, and Percival, and a whole host of new traditions and happy holiday memories to make. She tried to keep this thought as she worriedly prepared for her first Hanukkah. 

"I don't know the first thing about any of this," Vex tried not to let her voice sound like a whine as she looked to her friend for advice, all the while gently rocking her daughter in her arms, "I don't want to mess this up for him." Vex paused as she looked down at the sleeping baby, "Or her."

A gentleness had grown about Keyleth over the past year, learning to be kind to herself and to others as she grew and healed. She looked to her clearly distressed friend, a sister in every sense but biological, placing a comforting hand on her unsteadily shaking arm. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Vex fought back the urge to roll her eyes, she knew Keyleth was just trying to help. "That's easy for you to say, darling," Vex chided herself, feeling somewhat bad about her tone, "I know this isn't a usual Christmas season, but it'll still be just Christmas for you."

"Well, it's not like you're getting rid of your old traditions," Keyleth supplied.

"I might as well," Vex grumbled, thinking back to the troubling holidays of her youth, "It's not like I have much holiday cheer, and it was never about the religion either. Perhaps starting fresh would be smart."

Vex looked down as Vesper began to stir, who let out a big yawn before settling back to a comfortable sleep. She smiled down at her daughter, the best gift she had ever received. 

"I know Percival and I agreed that we would hold both holidays so Vesper could get a chance to experience the joy of both, but I'm beginning to think maybe starting a new tradition will be best." Vex tried to make her voice sound more sure than she felt. She wanted this for Vesper, and for Percy. She saw how he lit up at the suggestion of celebrating Hanukkah together as a family, she didn't want to let him down. "I guess I just have a lot of studying to do."

As the end of the year approached, Vex found herself burying her nose in countless books and articles about how to make the perfect holiday for her family. She learned how to make the treats, she found the perfect gifts and even got a dreidel and gelt for her family to enjoy playing with. It was all going according to plan; until it wasn't. 

The first night of the eight day celebration finally arrived, and Vex was feeling anxious, wanting everything to go perfectly. While the day was originally meant for just herself, her husband and her daughter, it felt wrong to leave the rest of her family out. However, disaster seemed to strike as each of her extended family members failed to make it to Whitestone, each with their own valid reason that Vex could not fault any of them for.

As she paced around the main hall of the de Rolo family manor, Vex couldn't help but feel like she was already failing, despite the fact that it was simply that fate was not on her side. She was soon brought out her panic at the familiar, ever warming sound of her daughter's coos. She looked up and found her handsomely dressed husband holding Vesper in the doorway to the dining room. 

"Everything is going to be fine, Vex'ahlia," Percy relayed softly, crossing the floor to stand by his wife's side. He pulled her small frame close to him, Vesper nestled softly between them, kissing the top of her head gently to calm her. 

Vex let out an exasperated sighed, "I know, I know. I know Keyleth couldn't help getting sick, and Pike and Scanlan couldn't help their flight here getting snowed in, and all the other things that happened to stop this day from being perfect..." She paused, taking a moment to breathe after her last string of words came out in a single breath. "But was a nice first Hanukkah too much to ask for?"

"It's still going to be a beautiful night, Vex," Percy said as he passed a gurgling Vesper off to his wife, "We still have each other, that's all that we need. Why don't you two go get settled and I'll go grab the menorah?"

Vex nodded simply, watching as her husband disappeared down the hall. She turned to look to her daughter, scoffing half heartedly at the thought that at least Vesper is too young to remember this day. She placed a kiss on the crown of her daughter's head, amongst the soft sea of her dark curls. "Let's go, my love, we're going to be seeing some pretty lights very soon."

The pair got themselves comfortable in one of the grand sitting rooms on the first floor of the manor, Vex staring off at the table where the candelabra would soon be placed. As she began to falter back into her overly critical thoughts, Percy returned, now donning an old blue and white kippah and carrying the golden de Rolo family menorah in one hand and a small assortment of gifts in the other. Without saying a word, he crossed the room and placed the beautifully ornate chanukiah on the table before turning back and taking a seat beside his wife and daughter.

"I know it's not the tradition, but I thought we'd open gifts first," Percy smiled, placing a small, wrapped gift in the lap of each them. Vex looked up to protest, wanting to follow the traditions by the book, but Percy interjected, "I never have been and never will be a rule follower, Vex'ahlia. Let's start the night off with some smiles."

Vex knew he was right, melting into a calmer smile as she looked at the small boxes in front of the trio. "Why don't we open Vesper's first?"

Percy nodded simply, "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Together, the de Rolos each took an end of the bow that had been delicately tied to the box in the infant's lap and pulled it gently to open the gift. The pair carefully goaded Vesper's short term attention to the shiny gift, getting her to look long enough to see the small teddy bear emerge from box. The girl giggled gleefully as Vex placed the soft toy in her lap, the child immediately taking to the bear and holding it to her chest. 

The couple smiled at the sight of their contented daughter, nothing was better than seeing the smile on her face. 

"Okay, you next," Vex excitedly started, beaming up at her husband, "I really hope you like it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I will," he replied softly, undoing the bow on the box just as he had for his daughter's gift. Taking the lid off the box, Percy was surprised to find a singular polaroid photo, showing him a young boy he had never seen, reading a book at an old desk. Somewhat confused, he looked to a blushing Vex'ahlia for an explanation.

"I know I didn't convert or anything, but I figured an act of _tzedakah_ ," she paused as she prayed to herself that she didn't butcher the word, beginning the thought again as recomposed, "I figured it would be a good start to the holiday. I donated to a charity in your name, allowing that young boy," Vex stopped and smiled as she added, "his name is Freddie, to get glasses to allow him to read all the new books that the donation also allowed for. He's got a thirst for knowledge, like a certain Freddie I know, and now he can actually go after all the things he wants to know."

A soft silence hung in the room as Percy looked back to the photo, smiling as he flipped it over and saw a scribbled "Thanks, Mr. Rolo" in a child's handwriting. He chuckled, sniffling as he wiped the pinprick of tears that was forming in the corner of his eye. "This is wonderful, Vex. Thank you for this."

Vex leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek, elated to see his reaction, "No problem, ya big softy."

Placing his own small box aside, Percy turned to Vex. "So, I have a bit of an unconventional request."

"Go on..." Vex chimed cautiously, quirking an eyebrow at Percy.

"May I open your gift? It has to be opened in a particular way and I want to make sure it's all perfect."

Vex paused for a moment before silently agreeing, trusting whatever her husband had planned. Vesper, who had been sat between both her parents, was now moved entirely to her mother's lap as her father took the small, shiny box from Vex. 

Percy sighed heavily, fidgeting with the ribbon on the box as he looked up at the two most important people in his life. "Hanukkah is not about materialism or gift giving, it's about celebrating life and the miracles that allow it to keep happening. I find myself blessed everyday for the two miracles that sit before me. Our _shayna_ Vesper, a gift to us everyday with her infinite light. I could not be a luckier man for having both her and you, Vex'ahlia, with me, everyday. Our family is a blessing, and this gift, I hope, will allow that blessing to continue."

Carefully, Percy began to untie the ribbon on the box, Vex intently staring down at it, wondering what it could possibly be. Percy's usually steady hands shook as he pulled out the small item from inside. Before Vex could catch what the item was, Percy moved from her side, kneeling on one knee before her. Vex gasped, throwing a hand up to her mouth, her other arm still wrapped securely around Vesper. 

Percy's hand steadied as he revealed a black, velvet box in his palm, pulling it open to reveal a shining gold ring with a circular cut opalesque gem at its center. Smiling up at his world, Percy asked, "Vex'ahlia, let the blessing of our family continue and marry me?" 

Tears were already streaming down Vex's cheeks as she stared at the mystifying sight before her. Not knowing what to say, Vex stuttered out a laugh before adding, "But we're already married, darling."

"Yes, but this time, marry me in front our family, let them all be a part of that blessing." 

Vex sniffled, not hesitating for a moment before nodding. Teeming with joy, Percy removed the ring from the box and placed it upon his wife's shaking hand. Rejoining the pair on the couch, the de Rolos kissed deeply, their daughter hugged safely between them. 

"We agreed on small gifts, I know that, but I don't need anything when I have the best gifts in the world right here with me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @Lesbeauan (especially if ya wanna yell about Perc'ahlia things)


End file.
